


escape reality

by shoreofsins



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, i'm trash and that's okay, real person shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoreofsins/pseuds/shoreofsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fictitious world, two actors are met with a tense situation at 5:15, Tuesday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah I'm trash, bite me

It had been an _exhausting_ day. Call time had been ridiculously early and after Comic Con – they all could have used a few extra hours of sleep. Especially them. Just like last year they were dragging their feet a little more than the rest of their fellow cast members and neither of them regretted it. How could they? Every set of questions they had been met with had been perfectly set up for them to wind each other up. It had honestly been a miracle that they’d gotten out of the public eyes before their clothing came off.

Jen was lounging on the bed in her trailer, reading through the last few chapters of _Church of Marvels_. Honestly she was surprised that Colin hadn’t dropped by her trailer yet, usually he came by to practice lines before they filmed. That had been the pattern they’d fallen into early on, before _anything_ started. But people don’t exactly _plan_ on falling in love with their married co-stars. Though the words hadn’t been said, he wasn’t an idiot – he could read between the lines of what she’d said over the weekend.

There was a knock before her trailer door opened. Her heart was pounding in anticipation, only to be disappointed. “The golf cart will be around to pick you up in twenty.” The PA informed her, glancing down at her clipboard, “5:30.”

“Thanks.” Jen said, closing her book as she sat up, carefully brushing her hair behind her shoulders.

The PA left with little ceremony, letting the door slam shut as she left to tell the next trailer the same information. Jen made her way towards he back of her trailer where the small kitchenette was, needing another cup of coffee in preparation for her third cup she’d be getting when they got to the set.

She heard the door to her trailer open again and she peered down the hall, expecting to see the PA once again, but instead she found Colin standing there, his expression unlike its usual appearance when he turned up in her trailer.

Jennifer sat her mug back down on the countertop, stepping towards him almost hesitantly. “Is everything alright Colin?” Her eyes flickered over his posture, noting just how agitated he seemed to be.

“We need to talk.”

Her heart dropped.

“Of course. Yeah,” She smiled faintly before she gestured towards the sofa. She wasn’t about to let him see the way those four words had made her suddenly doubt what this was between them. Maybe it was nothing. But fear tugged at her heart. Maybe he _had_ read between the lines and decided that this wasn’t as serious as she thought it was. That would be just her luck.

They wordlessly sat at other ends of the sofa for the longest moment, casting sideways glances at one another before he finally spoke. He hesitated at first, unsure of his words, before he found them. They came out sharp, cutting her to the core with the sound of betrayal in his voice. “What the _hell_ is this?”

Jen’s eyes widened as she looked towards his phone as he extended it towards her. She reached out hesitantly, staring down at the YouTube video that was playing on the screen. She wanted to laugh in his face. Anger roiled within her. Did he really have the audacity to come at her with some video from some trash gossip magazine, when he was _married_?

“I-…” She started with a hell of a lot less confidence than she thought she’d handle this situation with. She shook her head and passed the phone back to her.

“My plane was _delayed_ by a few fucking hours and this is what happens in my absence?”

“Does it look like anything happened?” Jen retorted, her voice coming out strained with emotion. “You’re accusing me of _this_ over a video that shows me with one of my body guards? They can slap _mystery man_ on whoever they want, but that’s only because they haven’t caught _us_ yet.”

Colin’s jaw set hard as he looked down at his phone, brows knitting together. He inhaled deeply, giving her a hesitant sideways look. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let myself jump to conclusions over _that_.”

Jen crossed her arms across her chest, “No. You shouldn’t have.” She gritted out, closing herself off to him. “Honestly, I’m offended that you think I’m that fickle.” She rolled her eyes, looking away from him. “If I was that fickle, I wouldn’t still be doing this.”

Colin struggled to find the right words. He false started a half-dozen times before he finally got the words out. “It was the first thing I saw when I got into my trailer… I couldn’t even think straight, honestly. I.. I suddenly doubted _everything_ this is.” He said, sweeping his fingers through his hair and tugging at the strands as they slid between them. “I don’t even know what I thought I was seeing, because that… was most definitely not how you look when you’re interested in someone.”

“You would know how that look looks.” Jennifer said tersely, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him. “I wouldn’t care that you assumed _this_ , were it not for _your_ situation.” She retorted, a little harsher than perhaps she should have let it come out. “That’s not fair to me. At all.” She started to get up then. “I have to get ready. The cart’s going to be here in a few.”

“Sit back down, please.” Colin said, biting down on his bottom lip as she turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his.

“Why should I?” Jennifer questioned her lips pressed into a thin line. “You came in here trying to accuse me of something because _PopSugar_ tried to make it out that I have some mystery man.” She scoffed loudly, shaking her head. “Maybe you should consider yourself lucky that they haven’t tried to make something out of your constant longing looks and flirting. But, you’re the guy so you’d get off scot-free as it is.”

“ _Jennifer_.” He stood up, reaching for her but she jerked away from his touch. “I’m not going to apologize for how I feel, but I am going to apologize that I lashed out at you.” He drawled out, his accent so much thicker when his voice was laced with emotion. “I don’t want you with anyone else.”

“I’m not _with_ anyone else, but at the same time we can’t always get what we want.” Jennifer glared at him. “This weekend was _amazing_ , but I don’t know how much longer I can keep coming back here and knowing you’re headed back to your wife.”

“You know it’s not that simple.” Colin said, reaching for her hand again, a look of relief on his face as she allowed him to take it this time. “But that doesn’t mean this isn’t real. People have gone through worse for a chance to be happy.”

Jennifer smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “I know. I think I speak for both of us when I say that Comic Con always gives us a false sense of reality.” She shook her head, glancing down at their hands.

Whatever else Colin was about to say was cut short with a knock at her door.

“We’ll talk about this more later.” He assured her, leaning in to kiss her gently. “Because we’re not finished.”

Jen smiled at her, lifting her hand to cradle his cheek, brushing her thumb over his scruffy cheek. “I’ll see you in Camelot.” She teased lightly, trying to end their conversation on a high note. “Give it five and then leave.”

“As you wish.” He remarked with a smug grin, knowing exactly how to make her blush.

“You’re the worst.” Jennifer laughed as she grabbed her phone and headed for the door. “No more looking at tabloids Colin.” She told him with a light, yet firm voice.

He laughed, holding his hands up in mock-innocence. “My tabloid perusing days are through.”

“Good.” Jennifer said before she slipped out of her trailer. Though they’d ended their conversation positively, she had a feeling it would set the theme for the day. She felt frustrated by their situation, irritated that he’d so easily jumped to that conclusion, and all she wanted was to forget herself in their scenes and enjoy being able to freely interact with him in a place where it could be assumed she was _in character_ or _rehearsing_ their scenes. In those moments she could escape their bleak reality.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter due to popular demand.

“You coming out with us tonight?” Colin questioned as Jen stepped out of her trailer. He had been waiting for her even though she had _purposely_ taken longer than she usually did. Just to see whether or not he’d stick around for her. A day of filming hadn’t shaken the uneasiness of the morning.

Jennifer’s brows knit together as she met his gaze. “Who’s _us_?”

“Josh and I wanted to take Liam out to welcome him to the cast.”

“Doesn’t sound like I needed to be there.” Jennifer retorted a little harsher than need be. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched the flash of disappoint cross his face.

“I thought it would be nice to get out and have a drink…” He rubbed his lips together, winding his fingers through his hair. “Besides we don’t have to _stay_. It’s a good cover story though.”

Jen smiled at that, cocking her head to the side. “Now that is something I can get behind.” She arched a brow. “Did Josh come up with it?”

“Yeah.” He laughed sheepishly. “He could tell that things were strained today and he wanted to help us.” He explained, holding his hand out for her to take. “We’re just being friendly cast members, welcoming the new guy.”

“Why don’t you _say_ you’re going out to drink with them and then don’t even bother going?” Jen suggested, squeezing his hand. “Because I don’t know if we can trust Liam not to tell someone about how we behave when we drink together.”

“I like that idea even better.” Colin said with a smile and a nod. “We can always still drink, just not with others watching us.”

Jennifer laughed as she laced their fingers together. “Not a fan of being watched when we get frisky.” She started to walk towards where their vehicle was. “It’s definitely better this way. We can go back to my place, drink some wine, have some dinner…”

“I was thinking that I might eat out.”

“ _Colin_.” Her cheeks went bright red at his shameless remark. “Behave.”

Colin snorted. “You like it when I don’t behave. You especially like it when I don’t behave when other people are around.” He said lowly as he released her hand to open her car door for her.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible.” Was all that she had to say, because he was right – she loved when he misbehaved around others. For someone who claimed to be shy and demure, he was always making lewd and lascivious remarks around her. Because he knew firsthand what they did to her.

Once they were both safely inside their vehicle, Colin leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. “We needed this evening.” He said as he started the car off, steering them off set and towards her apartment. “I’m still sorry about this morning.”

“We’re not going to talk about that anymore.” Jennifer said with a shake of her head, staring out the window. “I don’t want anything to ruin tonight.”

“Neither do I.” Colin agreed, “You mean too much to me to lose over something so petty. All things considering.”

“I know.” She smiled to herself, resting her head back against the seat. “We shouldn’t overcomplicate an already complicated situation.”

Colin smiled at her, reaching over to squeeze her knee. The last thing either of them wanted was for this to fall apart over some insignificant fight.

Jennifer smiled back at him, her heart skipping a beat at the way he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that and even still seeing the adoration in his eyes took her by surprise. He was unlike anyone she’d had in her life before. She wasn’t prepared to _ever_ let that go.

Ava greeted them at the door as they slipped into her apartment. “Next time I come round, remind me to bring Buckley along so Ava has someone to play with.” He said, crouching down to pet the dog that clearly adored him.

“I’ll go get us some wine.” Jen said, smiling as her little dog assailed Colin with kisses. Ava’s affection for Colin was one of the many reasons she knew he was _right_ – she hadn’t been overly keen about Jen’s past relationships.

Jennifer returned a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. “Do you want to order something to eat? I have leftover lasagna in the fridge.” She said as she moved to sit on the sofa with him.

Colin mused for a moment as he took the bottle from her and poured their glasses. “I don’t know yet. We might barely get through the wine.” He said with a slight smirk.

Jen laughed, her cheeks going as red as the wine. “Are you so sure of that?” She challenged. “I might be starving and more interested in dinner.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Colin retorted, a brow arching upwards as he took a sip of his wine.

“Believe it.” Jen grinned at him as she took a sip of wine, sinking back into the sofa as he wrapped his arm around her.

Colin’s lips were close to the shell of her ear. “I’m still sorry that I ruined today.” He said lowly, his fingers playing over her collarbone.

“I thought we weren’t…” A smirk curved her lips upwards as a thought struck her. “I can think of a way to make up for it.” Jennifer replied, turning her head quickly so as to catch his lips. The kiss made heat coil low in her stomach, heat that had already been driving her wild. He had a definite effect on her, one she’d never quite had with anyone else. She knew that in some small part, the secrecy of their affair fueled it, but the rest was purely him. Shy on the streets, sex god in the sheets.

She had seen plenty of remarks online about how _Killian_ could work wonders with his mouth, and that was completely true about the man behind the role. He could do things with his mouth that she was sure would get him thrown in jail in other countries.

“And what’s that?” Colin questioned, nipping at her bottom lip. “Inquiring minds want to know.”

Jen laughed against his lips. “I think you know.” She told him, tugging at his hair as she slid her fingers through the dark strands. “I’ve been far from shy about telling you what I enjoy.” It wasn’t the first time they’d had a fight that led down this path.

“I still want to hear you say it.”

Jennifer arched a brow and laughed softly, her fingernails scraping over his scruffy jaw. “You _would_ want to hear that I want your head between my thighs, wouldn’t you?” She questioned in that lower cadence that she knew got him going. “Or do you want to hear that I want you _in_ me? Because that’s how I want to end this night.”

Colin slid his hand down between her thighs, teasing her through her leggings, feeling her heat pouring through the thin fabric. “Have you been like this all day, Jennifer?” He questioned.

She nodded, at a loss for words momentarily as his thumb passed over her clit, sending a shudder straight through her. “Yes. I could have brought you back to the trailers at lunch, but… I thought it would be better to wait.”

“Wait for what? For you to get all keyed up?” Colin shook his head. “I could have given you some relief.” He kissed her soundly on the lips before moving away from her, lowering himself to the floor between her legs. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down her hips. Colin smirked to himself as he realized she’d gone without underwear. “I can’t help but wonder if you’ve been like this all day or if you were _hoping_ we’d be alone tonight.”

Jennifer bit her lip, her cheeks going red as she wiggled to help him get her leggings off the rest of the way. “Well… I had _hoped_ we’d do something tonight. I thought I didn’t need one extra layer of clothing.” She played her fingers through his hair, shifting towards the edge of the sofa. “Are you disappointed?”

“Slightly.” He said with an impish grin. “I would have preferred it if we’d gone out, so you could lose these leggings and I’d have been able to have full access even in the presence of others.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jennifer said breathlessly as he ghosted his fingertips over her sensitive netherlips. Her lashes fluttered as he pressed a single digit into her, causing her hips to rise up off the sofa. “ _Colin_.”

“Yes?” He grinned, his thumb brushing over her clit – rendering her speechless for a moment. “Do you need more Jen?” Colin questioned, pressing a second finger into her at her needy nod.

Jennifer hissed out something that sounded like his name again, her hips shifting up off the sofa as she rocked into his touch. Right at the cusp of oblivion he pulled his fingers away, leaving her wanting. “What the fuck?”

“I never said I was going to give you what you wanted right _then_.” Colin remarked with a wicked grin, his lips trailing along her inner thigh, his slick fingers playing over her other thigh. “You like it when I tease you.”

She whined, tugging at his hair. “But it’s not fair.” She complained, looking down at him with a needy little pout. She wiggled her hips, trying to entice him to return where she wanted him to. “I need _you_.”

“You have me.” Colin reminded her, nipping at her thigh. “Right where you want me.”

Jen shook her head. “Not exactly where I want you.” She wiggled her hips, bringing her core closer to his mouth. “I thought you were making this morning up to me.” She reminded him, her lashes fluttering as his breath danced over her sensitive flesh. “ _Please_.”

Colin leaned in once more, his tongue darting out to tease her clit before sweeping down between her folds. She moaned out his name, her back arching as she pressed herself against his lips. His mouth could do wondrous things.

Jen’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at the strands to spur him on. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly he could get her barreling towards the edge. His fingers joined his tongue, thrusting two digits into her, curving them upwards in that come-hither motion that had her seeing stars behind her eyes.

She cried out – louder than she should have. Her release hit her hard and fast and she was lost in the wave of pleasure as it swept her away. His mouth never ceased until he’d drawn every last second from her, leaving her trembling and panting on the sofa, legs spread wide. His scruff glistened with her arousal, his tongue darting out over his lips.

“Come here.” Jennifer managed to get out. Colin rose up off the ground, moving to join her on the sofa.

“Better?” He questioned, brushing his knuckles over her cheek.

“Not quite.” She panted out, biting down on her bottom lip as her gaze raked over his face. Jennifer trailed her hand over his chest, dropping down to his belt. “I want more.” She said firmly. She jerked the belt open, working his zipper down. Gracefully she moved to straddle his legs. With nimble fingers she pushed the front of his briefs down to free his cock.

“ _Jennifer_.” Colin rasped, reaching up to cradle the back of her head as he dragged her down into a needy kiss. Her fingers curled around his cock and the sound it drew from him was lost against her lips.

She wanted him to feel just as _amazing_ as he’d made her feel. She pumped her fist along his length, her thumb teasingly brushing over the head of his cock with every pass. Jennifer wanted to be the best he’d ever had in every facet of life and she was fairly certain she _was_.

Colin broke from the kiss, breathing raggedly as his he leaned back against the sofa. “Bloody hell woman.” He hissed out, his eyes clenching closed as he rocked his hips up to meet the movements of her hand.

“Is this what you want?” Jen questioned, twisting her hand just the way she knew he liked it. She loved the look of pure rapture that was etched into his features – all because of her.

“ _Yes_.” He panted, his eyes snapping open to look at her. “Fuck yes.”

Jennifer kept her fingers curled around him as she climbed off his lap, dropping down between his knees.

Colin’s eyes clenched closed as her mouth replaced her hand – driving him right over the edge without hesitation. She knew just how to finish him off. Cheek hollowed out and tongue pressing along the sensitive underside of his length. His fingers sank into her hair, seeking purchase as he gave a strangled cry of her name.

She sat back on her knees, her eyes glazed with lust as she met his darker gaze. Jen made a show of licking her lips, a grin spreading over her features. “Better?” She teased, mimicking the question he’d asked her. They both knew that _that_ only scratched the surface.

He shook his head, raking his fingers through his hair. “I’m afraid not.” He said lowly, patting the sofa beside him. “But you’ll have to give me a moment.”

Jennifer laughed softly as she plopped onto the sofa beside him, stretching her legs out and wiggling her toes. She leaned forward and grabbed her wine glass, taking a sip as she gave him a sideways look. “I figured you’d need a few.”

Colin rubbed at his face, letting out a heavy sigh before he leaned forward and poured more wine into his glass. “You only have yourself to blame.” He reminded her, a smirk twisting at his lips as he took a sip. “Besides, before we embark in round two – we need to lose more clothes.”

Jen bit her lip and giggled in that way that was solely reserved for _him_. “I concur.” She said with a nod of her head, taking another sip of wine. “And maybe a change of location.”

“I don’t know… I’m pretty fond of it happening right here.” Colin said with a cheeky grin. “I like the fact you’ll think of it happening here every time you watch something.” He slung his arm over her shoulders casually, squeezing her shoulder.

“I’m sure you do.” She rolled her eyes, sinking into his side. “Just like I hope you remember what happened on your bed every time you sleep in it.”

“Every time.” He assured her, turning to kiss her temple. “I think of you everywhere.” Colin informed her, letting out a heavy sigh.

“You better.” Jen said, wiggling her arm beneath his back to shift even closer to him. She didn’t know whether it was him or the wine that had her heart beating faster and her skin all warm and tingly. Whichever it was, it had those three little words right on the tip of her tongue. It would be _so_ easy to say them. But she didn’t want to kill the moment. Not after this morning. She was far too protective of this to have her spilling her guts and jumping the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter will eventually make its way to you.


End file.
